Ganondorf
Ganondorf Dragmire is the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He appeared in the 59th episode of Death Battle, Bowser VS Ganon, where he fought against Bowser from the Super Mario series. He will return for the 116th episode, Ganondorf VS Dracula, where he will fight against Dracula from the Castlevania series. In his second appearance, he will be voiced by William T. Sopp. History Long ago, on the verge of defeat, the demon king Demise foretold the coming of an incarnation of his wrath who would continuously plague the descendants of the mortal incarnation of Hylia and her champion for all time. This would come to pass when a boy is born among the women of the Amazonian tribe known as the Gerudo: Ganondorf. Having been taught in the ways of Gerudo thievery and magic, Ganondorf became the Gerudo king and attempted to claim the Triforce from the Hyrulian Royal family, whose first-born princesses are named after their family's founding mother Zelda, Hylia's mortal form. As a result, he came to be known as many titles that include "Demon King" or "Ganon". But in all three timelines that diverge from his initial attempt, Ganondorf faced opposition from generations of heroes named after the first Zelda's champion: Link. Death Battle Info (Bowser VS Ganon) Background * Birth name: Ganondorf Dragmire * Species: Gerudo * Height: 7'6"/228.6 cm * Weight: Approx. 291 lbs/132 kg * First male Gerudo in 100 years * Seeks to conquer Hyrule & claim the Triforce * Reincarnation of Demise, the Demon King * Likes topaz jewelry Abilities & Weapons * Electric balls of light * Can summon "spirit riders" to attack opponents * Teleporation * Possession * Flight * Dual swords * Dark Trident Triforce of Power * 1/3 of the Triforce * Created by Din, Goddess of Power * Received because Triforce deemed Power to be his chosen aspect * Grants the bearer "True Power" ** Near-Invulnerability ** Immorality ** Superhuman strength ** Unlimited mystical power Feats & Strengths * Can break stone walls effortlessly * Can dodge arrows point-blank * Survived impalement by the Sword of Sages * Survived getting stabbed in the face * Possessed a soulless Zelda * Cursed the Deku Tree to death * Defeated the Hero of Time in the Downfall Timeline Death Battle Info (Ganondorf VS Dracula) Death Battle Quotes * Your castle is lost, vampire! No man can challenge my power. * I'm no mere man. Gallery Wiki_ganondorf_icon.png|Sprite used in Death Battle File:Ganon-ALTTP-Sprite.png|Ganon Sprite used in Death Battle Ganondorf 3d.png|3D model used in Death Battle dcviyvm-a5951d87-be7c-4366-b154-a4036b90d448.png|Possible Ganon 3D model used in Death Battle Ganon (A_Link_to_the_Past).png|Ganon 46FFA563-85CA-403E-849E-E7F1A6511F51.gif|Ganondorf with the Triforce of Power Trivia * Ganondorf and his opponent are the 18th and 19th Nintendo characters in Death Battle, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong and Red, and with the next six being Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. ** He is the ninth Nintendo character to win, after Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Link, Fox McCloud, Blastoise, Kirby and Donkey Kong, and with the next five being Mewtwo, Lucario, Mario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. ** He is the third Legend of Zelda character in Death Battle, after Princess Zelda and Link. *** He is also the second Legend of Zelda character to fight against a Mario character, after Princess Zelda. *** He is also the second Legend of Zelda character to win, after Link. * Ganondorf is the 19th returning combatant, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel and Tommy Oliver. ** He is the ninth returning winner, after Leonardo, Samus Aran, Superman, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Batman and Sonic the Hedgehog. ** He is the fourth Nintendo character to return, after Samus Aran, Charizard and Mario. ** He is the third villain to return, after Boba Fett and Metal Sonic. ** He is the ninth combatant to appear in both sprite and 3D animation, after Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Charizard, Deadpool, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu and Tommy Oliver. * While his sprite as Ganondorf were fanmade, his sprite as Ganon came from Zelda: A Link to the Past. ** Ganondorf's 3D model was from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. References * Ganondorf on Wikipedia * Ganondorf and Ganon on Zeldapedia Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Villains Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Magic Users Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Wizard Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Kings Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flying combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors